1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming method for performing a forming process such as drawing works such as metal plates into a predetermined shape utilizing an elastic punch made of an elastic material, and relates to forming tools and an elastic punch utilized in the method and tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case where a forming process such as drawing plate-shaped works using a punching press, for example, a die (female tool) having a concave section matching with a shape of the forming process and a punch (male tool) matching with the concave section are mounted to the punching press, and a workpiece is positioned between the die and punch. Thereafter, the punch is lowered, and the workpiece is formed into a desired shape by the die and punch. Here, occasionally a punch is used as a female tool and a die is used as a male tool.
In the case where a punch and a die are mounted to a punching press or the like and a plate-shaped workpiece is formed in the conventional manner, special tools which match with a shape of a forming process is required. Therefore, there arises a problem that if works are formed into various shapes by forming process, a lot of tools which matches with the various shapes of the forming process are required.
Further, even if works are formed into an uniform shape by the forming process, when thickness of the workpieces are varied, a clearance between the punch and die should be adjusted according to the various thicknesses. Therefore, there arises a problem that the adjustment according to the various thicknesses is troublesome.